fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
VGU: Video Game University
VGU: Video game university is a fan fiction inspired by Rocket jump's video game highschool, a story by josh davis Prologue Brian D. is at a FPS invitational with Ted and Ki, the first prize is a enrollment deal for VGU the most prestigous video game university in the world, Brian looks at his two friends and smiles and said" alright guys wish me luck". Brian D. was the captain for the team against literator, former varsity FPS player for VGHS. Brian commands his front forward, Literator was sneaky around a corner opposite of Brian. His sniper set up and takes the shot takes out literator, Brian throw his hatchet then shoots takes out one of the opposing team with the hatchet and and two of them with the shots from his gun. him and his five men were patroling for the last two, the sniper picks off one of brian's men and then brian throws his hatchet square from where the shot came from, the sniper catches it and then threw it at one of brian's other men and the jumped off of the sniper tower and pulled out dual smg and fired at brian and his men, brian's company fell. brian was ducking cover wisely and then he thought on his feet and threw the grenade where the sniper was gonna landed, the sniper dropped right as the grenade exploded. Brian saw the final of literator's men and he shot, he took him out smiled from success. Brian's hand was Raised by the offcial, Brian smiled and saw Calhoun standing right there and said" Brian D. nice job you cam along way from last year i watched your round, Good stuff it sad but my team captain jumping jax isn't even as good as you are. But i digress you can't comeback for another season now you won the Scholarship to VGU go on kid and become the best of the best". Brian smiled and said" thank you Calhoun, im sure jax will get better, or worse...". Chapter 1 Brian began packing up, he looks at the invitation and smiles. he walks out and sees ki and ted with calhoun, Ted said" So man, we still have yet to graduate so..., yea new roommate and you not coming back we wish you luck". Calhoun said" I'll drive you to campus, and i suppose you scrubs can come". Brian looks around and nods, Calhoun said" this is fantastic and i am stuck with you scrubs at VGHS Damn". Ted and Ki looked at calhoun offended, Brian walks off to his dorm. Brian saw his new roommate a tall blonde named GunslingR he said" hi i'm brian the new FPS Student". His Roommate smiled and said" Im Brad but people call me GunslingR, I'm a FPS/ FTS player, i was impressed with your run at the invitational you were damn near un touchable". Brian said" well my Ex Girlfriend is a proffessional she taught me alot but alot of that was on my toes thinking". Brian saw the FPS room and stretched and said" Class time", Brian walked in. The teacher was named major steven james and he said" early to the show, names steven i am your teacher and FPS coach and Brian D. might i say color me imppressed by the FPS invitational, Please tell me you are coming to my tryouts later on". Brian said" of course i am", the Major said" well if you play like you did then you will make the captain's spot because our captain graduated last year". Brian said" can do sir i will do my best", Law walked in and said" wow what a class room haha", and brian and law said in unison " what's he doing here!". Steven laughed and said" Brian Won the FPS Inviitational and Law won the FPS Amature Pro am tournament, i hope you to can play on the same team". Steven left the room and Brian and Law stare each other down and Law says" Brian you know that captain spot belongs to me, you see Brian, I am FPS. I carried Varsity, you beat literator and his rag tag team you know he isn't one of the best anymore or ever so... who does the spot belong to?". Brian rolls his eyes and says" law... if we both make the team we have to work together as disgusted as i am to say that.... we need to be on the same page!", the law dramatic flips his hair and says" wanna throw down". Brian Looks at hanzo 2.0 and chiba, and says" no, i have a Tryout to get to!". GunslingR was walking to the tryouts and comes across 2 students finishing up a duel on field of fire the one was a woman lightly tanned with red hair, she took the student down with precision. She smiled and said" don't we have a tryout to get!" GunslingR came out from around the corner he was said" Yes...., sorry, Im Brad but people call me GunslingR". She smiled and said" I am Grace O'Reily also known as O'ReilsGunX, but... we don't have alot of time Lets get to tryouts". Chapter 2 Steven walked to a podium and said" Ladies and gentleman, this tryouts! now hopeful Team A lead by Brian D. The team of O'ReilsGunX, Gunslinger and The Law!. Now Hopeful Team B KennyHatz44,CrazyGren8de Lazerguy69 and Riotguy33. How this works 2 teams enter one team leaves single elimenation no respawns king of the hill", Brian huddles with his team and says" alright we strategically take the hill it's mile from base camp divide and conquer me and the law take the main road, you and SlingR up the side. Law i drive you shoot", law nods Brian tells O'reils" alright when you guys get to the spot snipe all opposition coming toward us". SlingR and O'reils stood in position she saw oppostion that was funneling toward brian and law with a tank and and ATVs, Brian yelled" over comm take the Shot!". SlingR takes the shot with a rocket launcher and takes out the tank, O'reils shoots one off of an ATV and then one is driving a jeep up close to brian and Law's jeep, Brian thinks and says" get to the top guys me and law got this we will meet you up there!. Law Shoots the guy in the Knee cap brian jumps from his jeep to team b's and Scalps the guy with his hatchet and lands in the jeep, Law and Brian both make it to the top and then the last member of team B walks up to the mountain and says" the decoy tank has failed you were supposed fall for it, you assumed i was in the tank blow it up shoot my guys off the ATVs drop guard and get killed by me, well that part still works". He shoot the Law, Brian the Shoots him in the head. Steven said" Casualities! Team A 1 Team B all 4, Your winners Team A and the new VGU FPS Team, Team A and Team Captain Brian D". Brian smiled and law looked spiteful, GunslingR and O'reils look at each other and smiled. Steven said" Brian, That Strategy was great!" Brian said" Some of it was... making it up as i go coach". Coach said" Fair enough, Well you will be happy to know that everyone invovled made the cut, Team B made the reserves, oh and bri guy as captain you get to name the co captain and you need meet with me before every pre game huddle to help me plan strategies i apologize but i started this job when you enrolled i was a offcial for regionals and not coach but we will do this together. Chapter 3 GunslingR was sitting at his desk brian walks in and says" good news, your my co captain!", GunslingR looks at him and said" Good i appreciate that i will not let you down, so FTS tryouts happened i got a call back, I need your help how do you come up with your strategies?". Brian shrugged and said" i look at all options, i evaluate the risk and execute, and then after the fact in execution if things fall apart i analyze adapt and come up with the plan b y?". GunslingR said" I barely made Callbacks, thats why i was studying the manual and coming with my own strategies in the student manual note section". Brian reads the notes and says" these are good except the ones that burn the infantry, never sacrifice people. Your assets are exactly that", GunslingR says" thanks man" and Brian smiles and nodds and says" oh we got a interview for the FPS team we got suit up and be at the FPS Classroom in 20". Brian and his co captain stood infront of a crowd of reporters, Steven said" these are the men who lead the team to victory Brian D. and GunslingR, they will take questions". Shotbot asks" Shotbot with pwnzone, Brian Your strategies are impeckible they rival predessors will you be leading the team against the legends scrimage at the end of the month?". Brian said" Of course i will, going against some of the greats will give me the opportunity to test and learn a few things this isn't my first FPS Rodeo but it is my first time as a captain so of course i will". Lilian Garcia says" Lilian Garcia Today with gamers, Co captain GunslingR, how do you plan on supporting the new captain brian since you've been a FTS captain twice and captain contender for several FPS teams. Lilian, I will say this i have confidence in my captain, i will not undermind a strategy or command but if he has questions i will help but i don't think he needs it because this is his shot". Steven said" alright alright, These men have games a scrimigages to plan for so i hate to cut this short but thank you all and we will see you". GunslingR laughed and said" Well so Reporters, great our menace isn't just on the field huh brian? , Brian smiles and replies" Stay frosty and at interviewers we cannot divulge strategy, and you never told me you were a captain of teams before". GunslingR said" Amature Level at best and as for the contenderships you know denver commandos and Panther try outs i got beat out by a jenny matrix". Brian looked in awe and said" dude thats my ex", GunslingR said" Your Ex took my spot... umm wow, you dated the jenny matrix starting sniper and co captain of the panthers". Brian said" yea... i'll explain it over pizza brunch, my treat". Chapter 4 Brian Said" Law disable the bomb!, me GunslingR O'reils got you covered, as the opposing team started coming by wave brian and gunslingR provided fire and Brian said" activate your proximity mines" 2 of them activated them they blew up. brian stood up waited and threw his hatchet blindly, and hit down their team captain right on the head. Brian said" O'Reily, i need you to find the sniper in your scope, or we're compromised!". the opposing sniper aimed for the bomb was about to shoot as the bullet from brian's sniper went through her head. and the bomb went off and shotbot yelled" and VGU wins!". Brian said" nice game guys! i'm going to get burger join", GunslingR said" there something you should know the team were scrimaging is..." Jenny said" Hey brian, been awhile" in awe brian said nothing... and walked out of the locker in shock. Brian at a strategy session said" well we flank them and jenny will counter with sniping so.., Jenny walks in they put away the book jenny said" Steven can we have a minute?", Jenny said" hi... umm... i know walking in like that was un proffessional... but given how close we were, i don't think just walking out was appropriate. brian nodds and said" look i know that wasn't the best action i had the strat meeting and i had to get here, Im sorry...". GunslingR walked in and said" hey brian sorry im.... oh...", Brian said" Jenny this is my co captain and roommate GunslingR". Jenny said" Your my oppossing captain, oh brian...., brian... brian this is gonna be fun. We will catch up after we win and beat you. Now if you don't mind, we are going to strategize. Brian and GunslingR looked at each other and brian instantly looked shocked, and ran to his playbook he said" save this for later, what else do we got...." , GunslingR asked" Why". Brian explained" Jenni taught me everything i know not strategies, but formulation and counters, so lets work with yours and combine with mine". GunslingR said" Brilliant idea may i suggest a possible sniper to the outpost west point into the tent whole to potentially blow up their bomb". Brian said" Nice late game strategy!, For beginning setup i suggest i'll take the forward flank as company and then you and O'reily begin to circle around you will be equiped with the high end balistic missile in case and a Long Range automatic rifle your to cover her". GunslingR smiled and said" ok". Brian slightly smiled and said" you and O'reily?" , GunslingR blushed and looked away. Brian said" ok don't mind the silence but this is rediculous and proves my point but we need to focus". Chapter 5 Brian and the team are in the locker room huddling he said" Listen me and law know what we are up against jenny is a great all around FPS Player as a sophmore she was recruited to the panthers so she is expected to be the sniper but im putting law as our sniper after deep thought, we are gonna to have O' Reily as another sniper so we have two snipers watching our back one aimed through one of the tents holes to manual blow up our bomb. this is risky because it'll be me and gunslingR on our own we have 2 reserves if we need them but so do they, if we call them they will to. The Panthers are one of our biggest hurdles, O'Reily said" D.on't worry captain we got your back". Law said" we also got some heavy artillery in case they decide to try to do any funny business, we got the miniguns weapon pack. a minin gun and heavy ballistic hellfire bazooka in the pack. Brian and GunslingR were walking down the path brian said" here they come" . Brian stood at the ready, Jenny said" Brian just two of you on the main path against three of us, double the pride huh captain Doehny", Brian looked around law nodded to him hiding out of sight and O'Reily nodded as well and GunslingR nodded as well, Brian shouted Now! and MInigun Shells began flying toward their opposition taking out the company. and Brian took a pistol and shot at the sniper taking her out a point blank range and he said" Alright slingR go disable that bomb". we have them on the ropes. Law sees a helicopter with two of the reserves from the panthers, Grabs his rocket launcher and takes out the helicopter and said" Brian, their reserves have been taken out. Brian began surveying the area for respawns, she said" everyone, Stay focused". Jenny Walked up and said" yea lets guys let stay focused", They both pull guns on each other and law walks up and said" haha wow and it's like im watching a full episode of of boring days of my life talk about D-R-A-M-AAAAA!". Law attempts to shoot jenni and she jumps and dodges and shoots law in mid air then throws a grenade at brian, Brian says" oh shit and rolls out of the way",shoots her and he gets jenni in both legs and the timer runs out an explosion goes off in the distance and brian smiles. Jenni smiles and walks over, She said to him" You came a long way from that first course hitting yourself with a hatchet". They hug, Jenni said" would you like to come practice with the panthers sometime i am be a sniper lead sniper but i am also a recruiter it could lead to a great career". Brian smiles and said" i'll attend the practice" Jenni said" My contract is up i currently have a offer to resign but i havea offer to play for the san francisco tigers, i don't know what to do". Next VGU: Video Game University Book 2